starwarsanimatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Adi Gallia
Adi Gallia was a Jedi and member of the Jedi Council she has been seen to be an advid fighter and a good friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Joining The Council Some time before the death of Qui-Gon Jinn and the outbreak of the Clone Wars Adi Gallia was granted a seat on the Jedi High Council. Eeth Koth's Rescue When General Grievous aptured Jedi counil member Eeth Koth he sent a ransom message to the Jedi Temple. Soon afterwards Master Gallia along while Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were dispatched to rescue him. While Obi-Wan kept Grevious distracted a small group of clones accompanied by Adi and Anakin managed to sneak aboard. They to Jedi split from the rest of the group and managed to located master Koth on the bridge they ran straight into a trap after managing to distroy all of the Comando Droids. They managed to get Master Koth back to the escape ship. After getting a distress call from Master Kenobi who had engaged General grevious in hopes of capturing him Master Gallia ran to help him she arrived in time to save Commander Cody, Obi-Wan, and some other clones but Grevious escaped. Everyone then gathered back on the Republic Crusier where Adi helped Eeth to the informery. Delta Squads Return When Delta Squad returned from the Temple of Eedit with the bodies of Master Halsey and his padawan Knox. She along with Saesee Tiin were concerned that a new menece had entered the galaxy. Battle Of Lola Sayu Durring the battle of Lola Sayu Adi Galia along with Kit Fisto flew escort to Plo Koon's gunship to the surface to rescue the trapped Jedi. Capture And Rescue Adi Gallia met up with Commander Wolffe and the 91st Recononciense Dicison accompionied by R2-D2 and C3-PO who had just returned from Alleen on a mercy mission they were about to get under way to there next mission when they were attacked by General Grievous' forces after Grevious boarded and all hopes were lost Master Gallia ordered the ship to be evacuated. She was about to leave when General Grevious confronted her after a short battle Adi was captured by the General Grevious and taken to his ship and watched as her ship was destroyed. Soon after that Jedi Master Plo Koon and a recently recovered Clone Commander Wolffe and their clone forces managed to get aboard Grevious' ship and rescue master Galia they fought there way around the ship after grevious had escaped in his ship they managed to capture it when the saw what they thought to be two sepertist droid but Commander Wolffe reconized them as C3-PO and R2-D2 and they all returned to Corosant together. Death After Darth Maul returned and started his galaxy wide slaughter with his brother Savage Opress. They attacked a military space station. Soon after Adi Gallia and Obi-Wan Kenobi were dispatched after arriving on the outpost they realized Maul had been there and discovered he was on his way to Florumm. After arriving in orbit over Florumm they saw the Sith's ship with some trator pirates Obi-Wan contacted his associate Hondo Onahca who was incharge of the pirates and was on the planet he told Hondo to prepare for a fight. Once Maul started his attack and the pirates were attacking themselves. He noticed the jedi's ship landing with fury him and his brother attaked. Soon after the duel started as Obi-Wan fought Maul, Gallia fought Savage. Savage forced Gallia back against some ruble he charge and impaled her in the stomach with his horns as she fell clutching her stomach. Savage stabed her in the back with his lighsaber. Much to Obi Wan's grief. Trivia Gallia's Death by Savage Opress is canon over her death later in the Clone Wars by General Grevious because this death came from George Lucas. Image Gallery Adi Gallia/Gallery Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Council Category:Star Wars:The Clone Wars Characters Category:Star Wars:Clone Wars Characters Category:Force Sensitives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Completed Pages Category:Jedi Master Category:Republic Category:Jedi Order Category:Tholothians Category:Human